


Another Dead Body

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comforts Connor after Rebecca's body is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> For purposes of this story, Oliver knows the truth about Sam's death.

When Oliver comes home to find the news on but Connor nowhere to be seen, he knows that something bad happened. When he finds Connor sitting in the shower fully dressed, he knows something really bad happened. He quickly strips down to his underwear, hanging his suit and shirt on the corner of the door, before climbing into the shower with his boyfriend, glad that he’s wearing his contacts today. “What happened, babe?” he asks gently, kneeling in front of his boyfriend.

Connor looks at Oliver, his bloodshot eyes indicating that he’s been crying. “They found her. Rebecca.”

“What did she say?” Oliver asks, mentally calculating how long they have to get the hell out if the police are on the way.

Connor shakes his head. “She’s dead. Murdered.”

“Shit,” Oliver breathes. While it’s not good that Rebecca’s dead, it also means that she can’t rat out Connor to the police and selfishly Oliver thinks that’s more important.

“According to this news she’s been dead for four months. She disappeared four months ago,” Connor says frantically. “That means she didn’t disappear. She was killed in Annalise’s house.” Connor’s breathing is becoming more erratic and Oliver knows that his boyfriend is at the start of a panic attack.

“Deep breaths, babe” Oliver says, taking Connor’s hands.

“What if it was Annalise?” Connor asks, ignoring Oliver. “She helped us cover up Sam’s murder because we were convinced that he killed Lila. But we were starting to have doubts and thought maybe it was Rebecca after all. What if she’s going to come after the rest of us too?”

“Deep breaths, babe,” Oliver repeats. “First, if Annalise were going to kill all you for Sam’s death, she’d have taken all five of you out at once. Second, you don’t know that Rebecca didn’t escape and then get killed by some creep.”

Connor takes a couple deep breaths, calming down a little but still pretty frantic. “I guess you’re right about Annalise. But I just know that Rebecca didn’t get out of that house alive. Asher’s the only one I know didn’t do it, because he’s the only one that wasn’t there.”

“And because he’s the only one that doesn’t know what happened to Sam,” Oliver adds. “I never thought Asher’d be the trustworthy one.”

Connor snorts. “I wouldn’t go that far. Eventually he’s going to figure out that whenever he’s not allowed in the house, someone dies.”

“Unless he knew Rebecca was there, he’s not going to make that connection,” Oliver assures him. “How about we get out of here before the hot water runs out?”

Connor nods. “I think my pants are ruined.”

After turning off the water, Oliver helps Connor out of his wet clothes and into dry ones before wrapping Connor up in a blanket and depositing him on the couch, making sure that whatever is on the tv is no longer the news. He starts milk warming for hot chocolate before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed – and get out of his soaking wet underwear. When their drinks are ready he adds a generous amount of bourbon to Connor’s thinking that he needs it. The two sip at their drinks in companionable silence. Things could still go horribly wrong, but for now Oliver’s kept Connor from going off the deep end and that’s what matters.


End file.
